Acchi Muite Hoi
by Narruru
Summary: "This is plain stupid." "Start with rock! Rock-paper-scissor! Look the other way!" Bakugou knew he made the wrong decision on playing the stupid game when he looked up. Did he though?
1. Stop staring

It has been three years since graduating from U.A hence it was pretty normal for Uraraka Ochako to be surprised when she saw a familiar face at the mall. She was out waiting for Tsuyu. It has been three months since they last saw each other plus she needed a new phone. She was grateful that finally their day offs match. She was silently sitting and looking around and doing so, a glimpse of spiky ash blond caught her attention.

Even though she saw him in the news, Ground Zero seems taller and more built in personal. He was in his casual clothes and was also wearing his signature scowl. She noticed the few scars he had on his arms, which was a little visible considering she was meters away from him.

He might have sense her long stare for when she look up from admiring those scars, she spotted him staring directly to her. It was only for a few seconds but Uraraka would not deny the slight chill she felt under his gaze. She shrugged it off by waving at him and giving him a small smile which was ignored as expected.

'Still the same Bakugou.' She smiled to herself not bothered by the small cold reunion they had. Bakugou might not remembered her. She bet he didn't recognize her since she knew he had a problem identifying extras' faces.

She let her thoughts linger as she waits. After few minutes, her best friend arrived and they both got into shopping. It was almost seven when they decided to stop by at their usual diner place.

"Oh, he must have thought I'm one of his fan girls!"

"It's kind of a shock to me knowing he has fan girls."

Uraraka giggled, "Well, girls likes his undercut. I also think it's pretty cool! Though his hair is still this 'spiking spiky'."

"Spiking spiky."

The two continued as the night goes on.

A week goes by and Uraraka knew that seeing Bakugou in the mall last week would be the last time, considering that he doesn't go to their get-togethers. However, she was completely wrong. For the second time, she met Bakugou in his casual attire in the grocery store.

"Do you want your eyes to explode?"

"Hn?"

"I said stop fucking staring!"

"Oh! Sorry, sorry. I just can't believe I'm seeing you again."

Bakugou clicked his tongue, "Move." She quickly moved aside to let him and his cart to pass through. As much as Uraraka wanted to ask how he was doing, of course she couldn't. It must have been weird for him since she was staring too much.

"Geez, still grumpy." She sighed and walked to the opposite direction.

The third time she saw him was two weeks after the grocery incident and Uraraka made sure not to stare. Her eyes might really explode if Bakugou caught him staring. Lowering her head and eyes on her feet, she stride forward the free table in the coffee shop. She quickly heard a hiss right after she sat down.

"What the fuck, round face."

Well, it wasn't her fault their table was next to each other. She failed to notice, it might feel a bit awkward but there is no way she will get up and look for another empty space. She breathe deeply then looked up to him with a smile, "Hi."

"I see you've become a stalker."

"Hey!"

Bakugou paid no attention to her after the snarky remark. He was constantly on his phone casually taking a sip of his drink. Uraraka huffed, "I'm not a stalker."

"Whatever."

"I live near here."

He continued to ignore her.

She knew the man was not there to chit chat with her so he lets him, she minded her own business and by the time when she needed to leave, she noticed the empty space he had left.

It has become usual now for Uraraka to see Bakugou at different places in her area. She'd grown accustomed on meeting him unexpectedly either outside work or while working. Unplanned meet-ups with him was mostly quiet and full of cusses and snarky comments. Snarky or not, the small chats they had was enough for Uraraka as long as she had someone familiar to talk to. Living far away from her parents was hard and it became harder when Tsuyu was required to move out of their area despite working under the same hero agency. So she always grab the opportunity to initiate conversation with him.

She had also established a friendly relationship, not that Bakugou would say that they were actually friends but they spar together. Uraraka knows that fighting with a hero named Ground Zero was worthwhile.

This week, she saw Bakugou in the gym sitting while chugging on his energy drink. She walk towards him and called him which earned her a grunt in response. She stopped in front of him and raised her fist,

"What, you wanna fight again?"

She shook her head and slightly move her fist, "Rock-paper-scissors!"

"What? No."

"Oh, come on. I already lost three times to you and I hate doing errands. Maybe I could win this game."

Bakugou grunted and put his drink away, "You actually think you'll win against me." She smiled cheekily as the man raised his fist to her.

"This is plain stupid."

"Start with rock! Rock-paper-scissor! Look the other way!"

"It's a draw! Rock-paper-scissor!" Uraraka managed to pull a scissor while Bakugou was of paper, she quickly pointed her finger upward. "Shit." Bakugou knew he made the wrong decision on playing the stupid game when he looked up. He lost. Everything was fast and unexpected. The next thing he knew, Uraraka slapped him hard enough for him to float.

He was dumbfounded and at the same time floating. He didn't know Uraraka was going to pull on an Acchi Muite Hoi game all of a sudden. He thought it was a simple shitty rock-paper-scissor game. He was so plain fucking stupid he fell for her trick.

She jumped, "I won! I won!"

"Put me down, round face!"

"Oh." She quickly put her finger pads against each other and let out a soft release.

He glared at her in annoyance, "Fucking poor trick you pulled on me, huh."

"Sorry, I thought you knew." She put her hand against the back of her head and shot him an apologetic smile. "Let's spar, I'm ready now!" She stride to their usual area to get away from his murderous aura.

They had their usual sparring for more than an hour and after doing their solo routine, Uraraka bid her goodbye to Bakugou as she knew he would stay an hour or two more in the place.

"Oi."

"Hm?"

"What the fuck do you want?"

She was a bit confused, "Uh… are you trying to fight me?"

"No, idiot. I lost, right."

Her lips turned to a small 'o', "No, it's just a small game. And as you said before, it's a trick." Uraraka giggled when she remembered the scene, "Stop laughing!"

"I'm not laughing!" She smiled, "Well, if it's still valid, maybe I want you to host our get-together next week."

He groaned, "I'm not doing that."

"Or you could just be there." She looked at him, "That'll mean a lot." Her signature warm smile appearing on her face before she turned around and walked away whilst waving off goodbye to him.


	2. Float like a balloon

Everyone was surprised to see Bakugou Katsuki's presence in their get-together, even Uraraka who was the one who invited him. It was still unexpected for her seeing that it was just a petty game she tried onto him to lighten up the mood. Generally, the two of them battle each other without using their quirks and when she say battle, it's all sweat, pain and bruises. Last time she almost got her ankle broken and she gave him a good black eye. Which was by the way, reached the senseless side of the news saying that Ground Zero has a pretty black eye.

It was quite a shock to see him walk inside the Yaoyoruzu household with his black skulled hoodie on. Uraraka thought that the man might have taken their game a little more serious. Nonetheless, she was glad he was here.

Although the class were incomplete due to work and other more important stuffs, everyone seems to be having fun.

"Woaw, is that really Bakugou?" Mina was more surprised than what Uraraka expected. Then she explained that although she hang out with Kirishima and the others, Bakugou was not often present.

"I bet he only remembers three out of all of us in here." Jirou commented.

Aside from the astonishment brought by Bakugou's presence in their get-together,everyone were already catching up andtelling how they are doing.

Bakugou on the other hand was already dead tired. Losing to Uraraka and actually agreeing on attending the stupid get-together was exhausting. One hour mingling with the extras almost had him suffocated. Everybody seems to have a story they want to boast and it was getting more and more irritating. He stomped his way towards the exit of Ponytail's home when Uraraka suddenly approached him. She was wearing a pink pastel sweatshirt alongside her white skinny jeans and white sneakers.

"Bakugou-kun, are you leaving?"

"This is stupid."

"Oh, okay. Anyway, everyone seems happy that you're here. Just letting you know. Thanks. Take care!"

She turned her heels around and walked towards the girls.

For a second, Bakugou thought she was going to stop him. Tell him to spend more time for whatever reason she could think of to make him stay. However she seems understanding enough to know that sharing space with faces he doesn't even remember was getting in his nerves. Shrugging off the odd discomfort that started to build up in him, he move towards the door only to be blocked by Kirishima and Kaminari who seems to not know personal space.

"Let go. I'm done wasting my time here."

Kirishima whose arms were now on his shoulders, "Come on, dude. I haven't seen you in months since you moved out! Stay more!"

"Yeah, Bakugou! Let's have fun!"

He grunted removing their arms off him, "Get off me, fuckers." The two just laughed at him then led him near the space they're occupying which was across the girls area.

Sero started, "So, what made you appear here out of nowhere?"

"Yeah. You always turn down my offer. It actually hurts."

He slumped himself on the couch, hands in his pockets, "None of your damn business."

Kirishima eyed him and spoke, "He lost rock-paper-scissors to Uraraka."

All eyes and ears were on him and Uraraka tried to stop him telling the story.

As much as Bakugou wants no one under his damn business, Kirishima had to announce that he lost to a stupid game against Uraraka. Now everyone knows he lost to a shitty trick of a certain gravity woman. Stares daggers into him and for the second time, he wanted to put his palm against the red-haired idiot and explode his entire face.

"Stop fucking laughing!"

"I didn't know that's all I had to do to win against you!" Kirishima was grinning and Bakugou almost snarled, "It was a fucking poor trick."

Sero was laughing out loud, "I wish I saw you getting slapped by Uraraka. That was funny as hell!"

The guys continued to laugh.

Bakugou made a mental note to himself to never play the stupid game again. Or actually, maybe it was better to play one time and beat her at her own game. Heck, he still remembers the fucking slap she gave him.

Pulling out his phone from his pocket to ignore their banters, he almost scoffed when he received a message from the culprit that had him become a laughing stock.

 _Round face: Hey, I'm sorry(︶︹︺)_

He looked up to find Uraraka shooting him an apologetic look. He glared at her and turned his phone off as he put it back into his pocket quickly disposing the idea of using his phone. He could feel she was still staring at him but he completely ignores her. He hates it. Every single fucking time she does that his rage goes down to its normal minimum and the next thing he know he already forgot his problems with her. Shrugging off his thoughts, he started to wonder how on earth Kirishima knew about the stupid incident.

Bakugou didn't know reunion and shit could go until midnight, if he did, he wouldn't have agreed to go.

The party was almost over. Almost. Most of them had gone home, few still remain playing games and laughing like it was two in the afternoon. It was almost one in the morning and Bakugou felt deceived that he stayed longer than planned.

He stomped his feet downstairs from the balcony, gritting his teeth for he could clearly hear their snickering. Hell, sometimes he bet that Kirishima's voice can actually ruin someone's hearing. He planned not to say bye or anything to them. This time he will make sure to punch the one who will block his way to the door.

"Oh, Bakugou-kun! You're still here." It was Mina who noticed him, "I thought you already went home—oh." Her dark eyes turn to where he was looking. Bakugou was lost in thoughts for a while, wondering how Uraraka could sleep in the midst of their ear-tearing laughs. If she was too damn sleepy then she should've went home.

"Ochako's going to stay here so you don't need to wait for her."

"I'm not waiting for her." He turned his heels against them. "Well, bye!" Mina turned to Kirishima, "Hey, Kiri. Can you help me bring Ochako to our room? I'll ready the bed." She walked away towards the room provided.

"Yeah, sure. I think she badly needs a bed right now, look at her drooling." Kirishima snickered as he push one index finger against her cheek. "Squishy squishy." He mumbled how soft her cheeks was and Bakugou pondered. No. He did not just wondered the softness of her cheeks. He doesn't care how soft her cheeks were.

Bakugou continued watching Kirishima as he slowly arranged his self, trying his best not to wake Uraraka who was now slightly leaning on him. He muttered a soft apology when her brows scrunched a little. He was figuring out how to get his friend to the guest room provided by Yaoyoruzu. After a few minutes of just staring at her, he raised his hands closer to Uraraka's waist gesturing to scoop her up when Bakugou spoke, "For fuck's sake, she can float herself."

He stride toward the two, "Get a rope or something." Kirishima stared at him, "Dude, isn't that a bit _dangerous_ for her? I mean, she might bump her head or something?"

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, he answered, "That's what you and the ropes are for, idiot."

"Uh, yeah, okay. Sorry, can you get it? I think she's gonna fall and wake up if I move. Don't wanna wake her up, y'know."

Uraraka was a heavy sleeper, that Kirishima didn't know and he didn't _need_ to know. That the woman could actually sleep over the moon without waking up. Besides Bakugou forgot to take a commemoration the last time he did this.

"Damn it."

And there he was, wide awake at one in the morning, walking in the hallways with a strap on his hand like a damn kid holding his balloon.

Beside him was Kirishima preventing her to bump into walls, "Won't she wake up from this?"

"No."

"You sure?"

There was a brief quite moment before Bakugou spoke, "I've done this."

Kirishima was dumbfounded, "Dude, what? How the heck?"

"Just shut up."


	3. Patch

Uraraka had a rough day at work but apparently, Bakugou had rougher. He had bandages on his arms and left leg. His face was bruised up and he had a cut near his eyes.

"You're bleeding."

"I didn't know that."

Uraraka rolled her eyes, "Take good care of your wounds so you won't drip blood all over the place." She crossed her arms against her chest to stop herself from reaching out to him. Although it's usual to see heroes get wrapped like a mummy, she wanted to aid him but she knows he wouldn't let her. Even if she tried, Bakugou is a stubborn man and a prideful one with an ego that could fill an entire drum container.

However, it didn't stop her from examining him. It seems that meeting Bakugou these past few days made her stare at him a lot and the more she look right now, the stronger the urge to reach out and touch him. It seemed worse than the wound she got last year. She grimaced at the memory.

"Quit staring."

She bit her lower lip, "Is it deep?" _Yes, it's freaking deep._ He was practically dripping and despite wearing a black shirt, the wet damp was visible if you look closer and she always looks closer. _Stupid Ochako._

"Fuckin' shattered glasses drop on me." His eyes on his stuff as he waits for the cashier to finish scanning.

"You should be resting, ya'know."

He grunted, "Can't you see why I'm here—nevermind." The small wince on his face was showing how painful his wounds were.

Uraraka was now fully aware that Bakugou need help. A puncture wound need more attention or else it could be infected. Her hands fall to her sides as she gathered her words, "I can patch it." There, she said it. And yes, he ignored her.

Now, she was itching. And Bakugou is normally persistent when it comes to things like this.

The urge to aid him was building up inside her and the more he decline, the more she wanted to just grab him and bring him to her apartment. One thing she learned from getting consecutive wounds during missions is that you should never let your back get any damage. Especially if you live alone by yourself. The back is the hardest part of your body to reach and it needs effort and flexibility to know that you're doing the right thing. Of course, unless you fancy going to the hospital more.

Knowing Bakugou, he's probably living by himself. Except if he had a girlfriend. That's a different thing. So of course, Uraraka felt the need to ask without a second thought.

"Do you have someone to patch it for you? I mean, like a friend or a girlfriend?" She only realized it sounded weird and awkward when Bakugou turned to her with a look that says she was stupid to even speak, so she quickly added, "I-I mean, it's hard to do that especially if the wound is located on your back and it'll be easier, not that it's easy in the first place but I guarantee it'll be less hard work if you let someone do it for you."

There was a moment of silence and Uraraka continued, "I can do it for you, that's what I was saying."

"No."

"Come on." Uraraka drew herself closer to him but she stopped midway when Bakugou glared at her and then grabbed the bag on the counter, "I can do it fine by myself."

That's when Uraraka thought that Bakugou was more stubborn than what she had expected.

A Week goes by since Uraraka last saw him and she was getting slightly concerned. There weren't any news about Ground Zero, not that she watch the news mainly because of him, in fact she saw one or two broadcast about him and a villain at village near their area just a day after their meeting so she thought he was doing fine. He always seems to be doing fine after a fight. Even with the bandages still wrapped around him that is. Still, after that she didn't see or hear any news that included him and it weirded her out since normally there would be reports on him not less than three times a week.

She know she's being a pushover and she's pretty sure it'll just make Bakugou decline her offer more or worse, stay away from her. And she want none of that. Not when she already found someone familiar. But she can't calm down.

So she called the best guy who would know about Bakugou.

"Hey."

"Uraraka! How are you? Why'd you called?"

"I'm doing good, Kirishima. How about you?"

"Doing great too! Thanks! So, what is it?"

"It's uh, about Bakugou…"

"Oh, is Bakugou giving you a headache?" _More like a heartache or worry ache. Wait, that sound weird. Is there even a word like that?_ Uraraka shook her head to wash away the stupid thought.

She sighed, "Have you seen Bakugou lately? Well I know Bakugou don't like people meddling in his business but I was just wondering…" And then she told him what happened and to her dismay, Kirishima hadn't seen him too.

"Well, I'm a bit worried since the last time I saw him he was dripping blood all over the store."

Kirishima let out a sigh, "Come on, Uraraka. Don't worry about him, he's a tough guy! But I'll call him for you to let you know he's doing okay."

"Right. Thank you, Kirishima."

"You must've been missing him, huh."

Uraraka could see him pulling on a teasing look and she almost blushed at the thought. Before she could say anything, not that she can actually counter attack what he said, Kirishima bid his goodbye and so did she. She was left with queries in her mind if she did miss him or she was just worried, or maybe actually both.

She silently sat on her sofa and started contemplating about her friend's statement.

Uraraka wouldn't deny the fact that she was concerned. She recalled Bakugou looking like he was out straight from the hospital. He looked like he was enduring the pain and had tried his best to stand up and walk himself to the store. If she pushed further asking him to let her do it, she wouldn't be this worried. She should've just grabbed him and patched him. Bakugou might not need any help but his back more so his body needs it. His pride can't heal him.

She clenched her teeth and tightened her clutch on her phone. As the anxiety swells up inside her, she couldn't help but think that she could've done something to prevent the worse scenarios that started to plague her mind.

 _What am I thinking?_

For a second, she was dumfounded. Surprised to see herself aggravated by the thought of Bakugou Katsuki. No, she was just concerned. It's normal for a friend to be worried.

 _Are we friends?_

Well she considered Bakugou her friend. So it was acceptable enough to find herself worrying over her friend.

Her phone rang and she immediately answered, "Kirishima."

Few moments later, Uraraka find herself inside the dark apartment of Bakugou. She immediately followed the loud groan that led her to his room and when she saw his state, she let out a curse under her breath.

The room was gloomy and the only source of light was from outside that shot through the glass window wall. There was a faint scent of metallic and when she stepped closer to him, she slightly freaked out upon seeing his complete state. He was on his side and he was having trouble breathing and his left leg appeared to have taken a good beating. He was running a fever too. The wound on his back was red and swelling. It seemed that it was infected.

"Shit."

Uraraka sensed his surprise when he flinched upon hearing her voice but she paid no mind at his reaction. She walked out of the room and come back with the medical kit on her hand.

…

"Fuck. Don't touch me, round face."

Uraraka ignored him. She was completely occupied on treating the wound on his back so she couldn't care less about what he's saying right now. She realized that Bakugou may have been pushing himself to work without resting.

Bakugou tried to stand, "How the fuck did 'ya get in here? Fucking creep. Get out." She rolled her eyes at him and pushed him. He looked helpless and mad at the same time. "I can do it by myself, I'm strong."

She finished covering the wound before talking to him. "Kirishima told me your password. And yes, everybody knows that you're strong. However, you need to take a rest."

She sighed, "Don't push yourself to fight out there with an infected wound and a limp leg."

"It'll fuckin' heal."

Uraraka raised her hand to her hip, _God, this man is so stubborn._

"It will if you learn how to put your ass down once in a while. Worst comes to worst, I'm sure you'll get yourself into a surgery and I'm pretty sure if that happens, it will put you in a longer vacation and Ground Zero in a lower rank because of inactivity." Uraraka knew she hit a spot. Talking about hero ranking has a space in Bakugou's brain and if it's the only thing that can make him lie down and rest then she would mercilessly use it. Even if it hurts his ego.

Uraraka sighed, "Just rest. Please." _And let me help you._

It's been four days since the incident and Uraraka was going back and forth at Bakugou's apartment. She was cleaning and changing the gauze daily as well as bringing him food, insisting to take care of his well-being while he was considered helpless. His fever died down but it'll take few more days for his complete healing but can come back to work now. Bakugou may had let her do the treatment but it doesn't mean she was warmly welcomed in his space. He was always making snarky remarks and was more snobby than normal. She usually found herself having stupid arguments with him when she patch him up. Nonetheless, he was getting better and that's what matters the most to her. He was her friend after all.

She was glad when she heard him yell the last time she visited. He was having the enough energy to release his baku-rage aura and she was smiling when she reached his door. Although already knowing the password of his place, she still rang the doorbell to let the blond man know her presence.

As usual, she was greeted by a scowl on his face. He turned around muttering, "Fuckin' nosy. You're damn hooked up on playing doctor and shit."

She smiled, "I'm not nosy and I'm not playing, Bakugou. You also seemed livelier now!"

"Yeah, I looked dead to you last time."

Uraraka ignored his sarcastic comment.

"Come on, I was worried about you and you looked like that because you wouldn't let me help you in the first place. I don't want any of my friends get more hurt, y'know"

"We're not friends."

"You're my friend. Deal with it."

"I don't need you."

"Well, your body needs me." Her sarcastic feedback made Bakugou turn to him as he pulling up his shirt.

It only took her a few seconds before she realized what she had said. Her jaw dropped and a soft blush crept into her ears, "I didn't mean it like that!"

Bakugou smirked, "Yeah. Whatever."


	4. Next time?

_"Well, your body needs me."_ Bakugou almost, _almost_ agreed that the woman was right. The last few days before she had barged in was pretty shitty. On top of that, he couldn't go to work because his fever won't go down so it was also ridiculous. Nevertheless, wounds heal over time. He can just go ignore the wound after getting it treated once or twice and get straight to work but she was damn persistent and had to play doctor with him and he's having none of that.

He looked at her but before he could say anything, she draw back. "I didn't mean it like that!"

He may not have change his first interpretation of what she said if it wasn't for her stupid pink face.

He now recognize that she have some _not-for-kids_ imagination despite looking all sunshine and rainbows. He opened his mouth to tease her but he ceased, knowing that she might fall for it and Bakugou is having none of that kind of bullshit. "Yeah, whatever."

Uraraka was almost finished treating his back when she spoke, "So, uh…this may be the last time I'll be visiting here."

"Good for me."

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, good for you. Anyway, you're healing now so you can go back to work in no time!" She grinned as she gave him a slight tap on the shoulder. Afterwards she looked down on her watch and then smiled at him again.

He was staring at her for a while and before she could ask him what was wrong, he walked toward his room leaving her a bit confused. She started cleaning and putting the aide materials in her bag. She heard the loud thumping of his feet and she was met by him with a pen and paper on his hand. His crimson eyes were on her and then he dropped the materials on the table beside them without breaking eye contact.

Uraraka's eyes landed on the table, "What's this for?"

He glowered, "Bank account number."

Brown orbs widened and she quickly drew back waving her hands, almost cracking up, "No, no, no. I didn't treat you for this."

"Just fucking put it. I need to pay for all the shit you put on me and the food."

"It's fine, Bakugou-kun!"

"Damn it, round face. I'm not owing you a debt." He gritted his teeth.

She sighed as she crossed her arms against her chest, "No." Bakugou stomped his way closer to her and harshly grabbed the materials and push it to her that she almost fell back by the force he had given. But she remained in her position and now they're face to face glaring at each other. "No one's owing someone a debt."

He scowled and she continued before he can say anything, "I did it because I want to. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go." She stride towards the door but Bakugou grabbed her hand in a swift motion.

"Bakugou-kun, I told you there's no need to pay me!"

"You don't need to pay me or whatever."

There was a short moment of silence before Uraraka heard him mumble.

"Dinner."

"Eh?"

"I said fucking dinner! I'll cook. So sit your damn ass here, for fuck's sake."

Uraraka turned to her watch, "Uh…can we have dinner some other time?"

"Hell no."

"I really need to go, Bakugou-kun. I have an important meeting."

"Whatever. Get out." He let go of her hand and Uraraka slightly shudder when his warm hand left her skin. She watched him grabbed the paper and crumpled it and threw it onto nowhere, cursing at the poor sheet of paper. The guilt in her stomach was building up faster than what she anticipated. She shouldn't be this guilty. Bakugou doesn't need to pay her for what she did.

There was a long moment of silence and she needed to go.

On the other hand, she do want to taste his cooking. It's Bakugou Katsuki's dinner! It's been way too long since she last tasted his food and maybe, just _maybe_ two bites can bring her back to high school. So she pulled out her phone and started typing because it wouldn't hurt that much if she was few minutes late, right?

"Can you make it in 5 minutes?"

There was a short pause for Bakugou, "This isn't a fucking bullshit kitchen show. Boil yourself water, if that's what you want, it ain't gonna take you a minute."

She sighed. Maybe she wasn't going to be late after all. "Oh, is that it? I thought you can do it. Nevermind, bye!"

Bakugou's ears panted, "Fuck you." He stride pass beside her in a swift motion. The next thing she knows, he was starting up the stove and was already busy at the kitchen area. Her eyes following his movements and she almost believe Bakugou had a second quirk.

In a few minutes, Uraraka was left dazed by the fact that Bakugou had cooked dinner faster than anyone else she knows. She grabbed her phone and take a quick photo of the food.

"What the hell?!"

"Just a memory. Don't worry I'm not posting this, 'kay? Itadakimasu!" She started to dig in and Bakugou looked at her in disgust, "Fucking slow down."

Uraraka just grinned at her and finished her food quickly without much talk. Just saying it was delicious in between her munches. She finished her meal and drank. "It's really good!"

"You eat like it's your last goddamn meal."

 _It might be._

"Well, as my friend use to say ' _For heroes, every meal is a last meal'._ Anyway, thank you! I gotta go."

Bakugou watched her leave, "Fucking loud." He made sure to put on earplugs the next time she visit so he can ignore her fully.

 _Wait. Next time?_

 _This is the last time._

Bakugou sat down on the couch and rested his head, his eyes darted to the ceilings. He was going back to work tomorrow and he's sure that there are piles of paper works waiting for him. Villains don't take time to rest and just by watching the news, they are having parties on the cities wreaking havoc. His palm started to itch and the urge to explode those damn villains get stronger by the time he was resting. The agency should let him on more patrols too.

However, patrol means seeing that stupid woman too.

He groaned.

Whenever he bumps into her while on patrol she always has something to say. It's like hours of sparring and training once a week is not enough for her. He clicked his tongue when he remembered the time when she slapped him and made him float because he lost a stupid rock-paper-scissor game. She had done spontaneous things on him and he grew irritated. How can he let a damn woman slap him straight onto his face and actually attend a shitty gathering? And just who the hell told her to barge into his apartment? As much as he don't like it, the gravity woman was of help to him. Though he made sure to punch Kirisima for telling her the password.

Still, she don't need to fucking know how to open his apartment door nor enter it at all. The daily visit and treatment was uncalled-for. She wasn't required to cook him meal nor clean his goddamn house when he's not looking. Yet she still did it and it pissed him off. The idea of needing someone to be better had crossed his mind in a negative way and he doesn't like it. That she could somewhat do what she wants and helps him when he's not even asking for it.

He gritted his teeth.

Thinking of her will not do any good for him. He doesn't owe her now. The dinner was enough.

"Fuck." He stood and grabbed his wallet and phone then head outside.

Of course, it wasn't enough.

She had used her own medical materials on him and she had bought him medicine and other supplements. She's probably out of it and she got nothing for herself. The stupid woman was certainly broke right now and he was the one behind it.

He got to the store and briskly put all the things on the basket, quickly paying for it as he curse.

Bakugou planned to give it to her on their next training session. It's not like he's excited to give it to her but it was more to relieve the itch inside him of wanting to end the favour.

The day came and Bakugou, for the first time, arrived first at the gym. She was late. He wasn't greeted by a goofy smile and wave when he entered the area. He waited that maybe she was just busy and he turned his attention to the punching bags. Still, Uraraka did not arrive. So, he had to postpone. The next week came and for the second time, she wasn't still there. And then for the third week.

It all came to him that he hadn't sense her presence at all for the past few weeks. He hasn't seen her even at the place where he usually see her. There was no bob-brown hair amongst the crowded area at the mall. There was no high pitched shriek that almost tear his hearing when they accidently bump into each other while on patrol. There was no enthusiastic pink cheeks that ask him to fight with her on a bet. There was no Uraraka Ochako in sight.

He was starting to feel strange and he wanted to punch his gut hard enough to make the annoying feeling go away but he knows it's not that easy. In the midst, he found himself irate and he didn't like it.

On the couch with his arms crossed against his broad chest, the air seems to get stuffy and he finds it harder to breathe.

"This is stupid."

Why is he even thinking about her? Thinking of her is no good for him.

He breathed deeply.

 _"Well, as my friend use to say 'For heroes, every meal is a last meal'"_ _Breathe in and out._

The doorbell rang but he pretended to not hear. Another one came in and he still ignore it as he steady his breathing. And then another one but his mind was preoccupied by the idea of calling a certain someone or maybe sending a text but it's not like they were texting buddies so he erased the idea. The ringing stopped until after few minutes, there was a loud bang on his door followed by a ring on the doorbell.

His brow knitted and he stood. The irritation growing and he arranged himself into a stance like he was about to fight someone as he walk. Wondering who on earth had the gall to bang on his door in the night. Just who had the damn strength?

He opened the door and he was met by the one who was constantly on his mind.

Uraraka Ochako was standing in front of him. The fucking woman who hadn't shown her face these past three weeks was at his door smiling like yesterday was the last time they saw each other.

Her smile fade away, "Sorry, did I wake you?"

 _Do you think I can fucking sleep in this state?_

"Oh, of course I woke you up. I'm sorry." She bit her lower lip, embarrassed by her actions. "I should have called you first or something but I know you don't like that and it's not like we're that kind of friends."

 _Friends? Just what kind of a damn friend would just show up and tell them that 'they're friends' and then be gone. Fucking'tastic._

"Anyway, it's been a while! I brought something! It was too much, Shoto bought us too many. So I came here to give you this!"

 _Just what the actual fuck?_

"Bakugou-kun?"

"Don't ever fucking show your face to me." He slammed the door.


	5. Aftermath

Uraraka stared at the white clock hanging on the wall. Her eyes never leaving the small hand as it rotates clockwise and she waits. She almost stopped breathing when it reaches two stops before twelve, then the other hand slightly move forward when the small hand reaches the end and it keeps going.

 _It's real._

She poured herself a cup of cold water and she gulped it in one take, leaving a thin drip of liquid on the side of her mouth. She wiped it off and her eyes turn to the bag of goods she had brought from the mission. The mission that had her in a bad state right now.

Her head started throbbing and she winced.

"No, no. Stop." She firmly said to herself as she shook her head violently. "This is real. You're home."

 _Am I?_

She moved towards the bags and she grabbed it hastily. Her feet dragged her outside and she almost ran. She turn her head side to side and observed her surroundings. Sweat starting to form on her forehead and she was panting. Her breathe were ragged when she reached her destination.

Uraraka stood in front of Bakugou Katsuki's door. Brown orbs stared blankly at the fully burnished door while her chest heaved up and down and her hand clutched the bag tightly. She gulped. He's probably asleep or maybe he's out on his night patrol duties. Hell, she doesn't know. All she know is that it's the first thing that comes to her mind to make sure she's really home. To make sure everything is real.

She pushed the button harder than she planned.

 _Is he asleep?_

She count to five and she pushed it again.

 _Is he home?_

She rang the doorbell for the third time.

 _Is he here?_

Her chest tightens and she started having difficulties in her breathing again. She stared at her clammy palm and she started to panic. Her mind began to wonder if she was really home. If everything was real. If the mission truly ended or if she was trapped again in a dreadful illusion.

She shut her eyes and she took deep breathes.

Her fist raised and she banged on the door loudly and then pushed the button as hard as she can. Thinking that the harder she push, the bigger the possibility that the door would open and everything would be normal again.

It did. She heard the door clicked and the side of her lips lifted upwards. But it was only for a few seconds because when the door opened, she was met by a raged glare.

But it's real.

She's home and everything is real. Her worries fade away and she almost didn't care about how mad he looked. She started to speak and she stammered, "S-sorry, did I…w-wake you?"

No answer.

He must've been sleeping and she, without further notice, just banged on his door and rang the doorbell non-stop in the middle of the night.

"Oh, of course I woke you up. I'm sorry." Thinking about her actions made her fully ashamed and she tried to think to make it look casual. Looking down and away from his glare, she continued, "I should have called you first or something but I know you don't like that and it's not like we're that kind of friends." Because they're not that kind of friends, more so, not 'friends where one can go banging on the door in the middle of the night' too actually.

Uraraka bit the inside of her cheeks, having the urge to knock her head against the wall and wishing the floor would just swallow her. Or maybe she could just float away. But then she remembered the thing on her hold.

She raised her energy and shook the embarrassment away, she tried to keep talking to ease the tension she's receiving, "Anyway, it's been a while! I brought something!" She raised the bag to his face as she speaks, "It was too much, Shoto bought us too many. So I came here to give you this!"

He's didn't speak. He's not even moving and he didn't even flinch when she put the bag near his face. If it was him, he could've yelled at her the first time he opened the door. He could've cursed at her. But he was just there, quiet.

Once again, she found herself in the same state as last time. Crimson eyes shot right through her and she was uncomfortable, "Bakugou-kun?"

Uraraka doesn't know what to do. She's out of words and she have no idea what to do.

"Don't ever fucking show your face to me."

…

Bakugou was angry and somehow Uraraka was okay with it. He was always angry. Okay, maybe he was angrier but it's Bakugou she's talking about and her actions were unexpected and shameful. It's entirely her fault. She had pounded his door and almost made a scene only to hand him souvenirs? Every person who's in the right mind would give it the other day, in the morning. Not in the middle freaking night. But she wasn't thinking straight. She was home and she was supposed to feel safe and peaceful but she was filled with dark memories of her last mission. She panicked and she moved without being rational.

She sighed.

How could she explain to Bakugou about her sudden visit? She can't just tell him she was out on a rescue mission that gone bad. He doesn't even know she was on a mission. He doesn't know and he shouldn't know. It was an undisclosed kind of mission and they all swear to that.

She shut her eyes tightly.

She got two days to spare and spending it at home is not the best way to move on from the kind of attack, or from the whole mission itself. She's having harsh flashbacks of when she was under the influence of the enemies' quirk and she's not taking it that well. She hadn't got any proper sleep for the last few days up until today. She was still recovering.

Her phone rang and she slowly opened her eyes, weakly smiling upon seeing the registered name, "Hey, Shoto-kun."

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

She smiled, "No. What's up?"

There was a short pause and Uraraka sense the reason why Todoroki called her in the middle of the night, "Can't sleep too?" she asked.

"Hn." There was a moment of silence and everything was just quiet. Not peaceful, just quiet. He is probably in the same state as her. She sighed for the nth time. Getting attacked by illusions were surely troublesome and frightening but it's not like it was the first time for villains to use her mind and play with her cognition. Uraraka believes that she's going to get past through it but no matter how many times she tells herself that everything is real now and it's going to be okay, there's always the uneasiness. Because this time, aside from being as real as possible, the illusions were timely and had touched every inch of their feelings and used it against them. It entered her mind like some sort of virus and it continuously looped inside. When the villain attacked them and she got hit by its quirk, she found herself inside a familiar environment. That they defeated the villain and then she was home and it was like any normal day. Until midway, bad things happened. Every moves and every decisions she made inside the world that the villain created always, always lead to cruel situations that terrified her. And those situations appeared to have anticipated the future, resembling that one day it will happen. The world will fall and everything she cares about will crumble and she will find herself at fault. It's like she saw the future and she doesn't want to move forward. She was stuck—

"I wanted to hear you."

Uraraka's brow slightly raised and the side of her mouth curved upward, "Yeah?" Todoroki is such a sweet and unexpected friend. "Should I sing?" She heard him chuckled, "This is real, right?"

"What? About me asking you if I should sing?" She joked then she continued, "It's real."

"How are you doing?"

She bit her lower lip, "Well, still having trouble sleeping… even after that ten straight days of slumber."

"I see."

"I thought I could sleep for a whole night and wake up by morning but I can't. I woke up at ten o'clock and I started banging on Bakugou's door and now he's mad at me. That's all."

"Was he…there?"

Uraraka smiled, "He was. Real and angry." She chuckled.

"Nothing bad happened?"

"Nothing. He was there…and he was alive."

They talked for hours, trying to lift each other's feelings up.

Next day after, Uraraka spent the whole day outdoor. She was at the mall window shopping, she had lunch at her favourite restaurant then swing by the park to think. She even played with the kids near the playground. She called her parents and talked to them longer than usual. Then she sat by her usual place at the coffee shop and read few chapters of her book. She tried her best to get busy and occupy her mind with other things. Then she head back home and changed into her training suit. This day, she planned to apologize to Bakugou. And maybe, just maybe, he can help her again.

…

"Hey."

He completely ignored her, of course.

"Bakugou-kun."

He walked faster and she followed. The tension rising up and she felt the need to act quickly so she floated herself and tried to reach him and stopped by in front of him, feet not touching the ground.

"I'm sorry."

"Get out of my face."

"No." He halted and she heard him grunt, she started, "I'm sorry for banging on your door in the middle of the night. It was uncalled for." She bit her lower lip and she quickly think of a more valid reason, "I was just excited to give you souvenirs…" Okay, that's wasn't a more valid reason since the looks on his face completely says that he's not buying it.

Her gaze were on him and she almost, _almost_ gasped upon seeing scarlet. It was the first time she had looked at him this close and appreciate his features. To be honest, she nearly touched him but she felt herself not wanting to move instead she mouthed five simple words, "I wanted to see you."

Her gaze caught the sudden flinch of his brows.

Uraraka wasn't lying when she said that she wanted to see him because she really did. But seeing him up close, she doesn't quite know but she felt that she certainly want to see him again.

Seeing him last night was a great help and seeing him today too.

She pressed her finger pads together and let out a small 'release'. She stood in front of him, still looking directly into his eyes. And with full of conviction, she repeated, "I wanted to see you. Badly." She know what she's saying. Biting her lower lip, she continued, "I'm sor—

"Why?"

"Huh?—ah, why." She looked away and rubbed her hands together.

Of course, she can't just tell him she wanted to see him badly and spill that it was for assurance that she's not under any damn illusion anymore.

"You're wasting my damn time." He walked past through her and she closed her eyes tightly. _'Think faster! He's leaving!'_

She doesn't know what to say. She was caught slightly off guard and she freeze. Her thoughts realizing that Bakugou may not talk to her again. Ever. And the idea suddenly hurt her and she doesn't know why.

So instead of processing time to discern acceptable explanations for her wanting to see him badly, she shouted, "I missed you!"

 _I think._

Uraraka heard nothing from Bakugou and when she felt few eyes on her, she quickly bowed her head and cover her face with her clammy palms. She unknowingly floated herself, her ears turning redder as time goes by.

She was busy floating around that she failed to hear Bakugou cursed under his breath. The blonde gritted his teeth and he looked up for a bit. Realizing that the woman has no plan on getting down quickly, he walked straight away from the scene only to get back with his bag hung on his shoulder. His brow furrowed as he watch her float and he glared. He slouched down on the bench and crossed his arms against his chest, tapping his feet furiously as he waits for her to get down. It was only for a mere fifteen seconds that he already lost it and he yelled, "For fuck's sake, stop floating and get down here so we can fucking talk!"


	6. Text

Uraraka tried her best to think where to start, what to say and what not to say. She'd been very careful not to include the mission and her unusual panic attacks. All her mind could think of is that there is nothing to explain and she wishes Bakugou would just forget everything she had done and said the past 24 hours and hope to go back to where they were. She would love that, really. She opens her mouth and nothing comes out but he was staring dagger at her so she tried again.

She gulped as she muster all the courage she can get, "Can I just say I missed you because I really do?" She could feel the heat in her cheeks. She wishes he wouldn't notice.

There was a slight twitch of his eyebrow but Bakugou was quite, still waiting for her and she knows he was growing impatient. There was a moment of silence and in the midst, Uraraka thought that the mission is confidential but her state, as of right now, should not be kept hidden as it is starting to affect her dangerously. It was a brief but fast decision she made.

Inhaling deeply as she searched for the right words, Bakugou sighed and she knows that he had enough wasted time waiting for her pathetic explanation. "I…just, you know, needed to see someone because I've been working nonstop for straight days…" she started and he heard him slightly grunt but she continued, "Then…I just had the urge to see you and I don't know, I was stressed and I kind of panicked…" Okay, she's blabbering and it isn't helping the situation but he's listening, "I wanted to see you so bad and when I saw you, I was just… _relieved_."

"So you were having panic attacks because of your damn job, how the fuck is that hard to tell?"

Surprised that Bakugou understand her with all incoherent talk, she bowed her head low. "I just can't tell you that." Embarassed and at the same time anxious.

"Its goddamn part of the job, Uraraka."

She shivered and she try not to think that it was because of how he just said her name. "I know." She sighed, "I've been in a lot of situations but this one is unsettling and…"

"Terrifying. Fucking disturbing shit on your mind." He finished, Uraraka turn to him and asked herself, just how is he doing this?

She shrugged her thought, "I know it's terrible of me. I'm really sorry, Bakugou-kun."

Bakugou stood, "Damn right, you are."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away."

"Yeah, you don't fucking _tell_." He turn his back on her so she can't see his expression but Uraraka could feel the intense of his last words. No, Uraraka entirely felt the tense atmosphere. It took her a while when realization hit her and Bakugou was already walking away.

She almost bounced due to shock. A stunned look on her face as she watched his back.

 _Oh, no._

Uraraka couldn't believe it. Heck, she must be thinking wrong. That maybe, maybe Bakugou wanted to see her too but it's him she's talking about! There is no way he could've missed her too. It's obviously ridiculous. She shook her head violently and her thoughts were on the fact that she was gone for whole three weeks without informing him at all. She remembered she said she was going to be busy…except _she didn't._

She didn't give up and she shut her eyes, her mind tracking past and finding scenes where she actually told him she will be gone for a long time. She was pretty sure of herself that she told him otherwise.

Okay, yes, she didn't exactly told him and he did know about the last time of visit she mentioned.

 _Stupid. He might have thought it was the last time of visit of your doctorly duties not your last time on earth or whatever._

Uraraka cursed inwardly.

 _Wait. They don't need to tell each other things like that! Yes, it was okay not to tell him. It's pretty confidential too!_

On the other hand.

 _Oh yes, after invading his home aka personal space and forced to take care of him. You're actually **almost there** , Ochako—_

She slapped both her cheeks to stop herself from going down the thought. There was a warm giddy feeling building inside her and it needs to stop. She tried to debate herself thinking that Bakugou doesn't care about thing like that and for sure, the days she was gone were the good days of his life. Also, he'll see it as unnecessary information and she would probably be ignored.

"Stop sweating your ass there and let's fight."

Uraraka didn't even noticed he was back there. He came back! She slapped herself again, brushing any pointless thoughts and Bakugou flinched at her gesture. "What the hell?"

They've reached the small arena without talking and Uraraka muster the courage to ask him, "Hey, can I text you?"

"Ha?"

"I mean like text, text you." It sounded silly but she knew she needed to ask.

"What are you on about, round face?"

"Let's communicate!"

"What the fuck are we doing already?"

She shake her head lightly, "I mean, I want to text you or maybe line or something like that and I know you're probably gonna ignore me."

He smirked, "Damn right."

"See! That's what I meant! The last time I texted you, you left me on read and responded with a glare!"

He grunted and she knows he was turning impatient, "You damn deserved it for making me a laughing stock!"

"I didn't! I told you I'm sorry!"

"Hell yeah, you should be."

"Just don't ignore me when I text you." She was fidgeting and she cursed herself for acting like a stupid middle school girl.

"Are you twelve? I ain't sending faces and shit. Hell fucking no!"

"No! Oh my God, calm down." She was almost referring to herself, "Why are you like this? This is the first time I had asked someone for texts."

"Well get fucking used to it, I'm always gonna be first."

She was slightly annoyed, giving up the idea of forming good communication with Bakugou. Her hand were on her hip as she raised her eyebrow, "Oh yeah? Let's see about that."

"It's on."

…

Uraraka was struggling. Sitting with her closed knees, she was staring hard at the screen she could almost feel the stinging in her eyes. She started typing slowly.

[20:45PM] Me: Do you want to watch a movie with me? （・ｗ・）

 _Erase. Erase. Erase. Are you asking him on a date?_

She typed again.

[20:45PM] Me: How's patrol doin'?

 _Erase. What's with the accent? And is he even patrolling? He could be sleeping!_

She tried to type of couple of ideas but nothing goes right.

Sighing, she tossed the phone away and turn the television on. She was few clicks when she landed on a good movie and she completely forgot what she was worrying about. The movie was finished and Uraraka turned on a different channel and she stopped by the news.

Her eyes went wide as she saw a familiar face. She quickly grabbed her phone and she typed hastily.

Bakugou was out in the area for his night patrol when his phone vibrated.

[21:53PM] Round face: Shoto! he's back

His brow knotted in confusion. He clicked the reply button and just as he was about to type, he got another text.

[21:53PM] Round face: sorry, wrong send!

Bakugou glared at the screen and his clutch tighten. He started to think and he almost exploded the device, not that he care about who is back. He should just ignore the stupid mistake, he know he should but he was already typing and he already sent the message.

 _Who the fuck is Shoto?_

Uraraka yelped loudly. Shit. Shit. Shit. She just sent a wrong message to him, hell, she wasn't even supposed to send one. She should have turn the screen back and now she wishes he would just ignore her like he always do. She shouln't have left her phone on the message app with his contact on. She was thinking deeply when her phone vibrated that she almost flinched.

[21:54PM] Bakugou: get ur sht together

[21:54PM] Me: why are you so rude?

[21:55PM] Bakugou: ur the one who sent txt wrong idiot

[21:55PM] Me: I said sorry!

[21:55PM] Bakugou: whatever

Uraraka bit her lower lip as she anticipate her next respond,

[21:56PM] Me: are you on patrol?

[21:56PM] Bakugou: yeah sucks

[21:56PM] Me: there's nothing wrong with that!

[21:57PM] Me: I'll be back on work tomorrow ヽ(Д)ﾉ

[21:57PM] Me: with night patrol too (O)

[21:57PM] Bakugou: sucks more

[21:58PM] Me: hey! what's that supposed to mean?

[21:58PM] Bakugou: gotta tell them to chnge my shifts

She huffed but before she could respond, her phone rang and she almost dropped it. She quickly swipe the green icon, "H-hey!"

"Ochako?"

"Shoto-kun!"

"Are you sure?"

"Well the news said it!—

"It could have been a rumor. He usually tell us first."

"I know, I know. But there were pictures of him!"

She could her him sigh, "I know it's hard to believe but I think it's true. There's no need to feel upset if he hadn't told us he was back."

"I know. I was surprised is all."

"Well, the photos wasn't clear because it was taken at night but I was sure it was him!"

"I see. I believe we have to ask him ourselves to make sure."

"Yup!"


	7. Here Again: Pt I

To say Uraraka is excited, was an understatement. She's been anticipating her best friend's arrival ever since he announced on their group chat that he's going home for a month. She flopped on her sofa as she scrolled down her social media accounts, all of them with news saying that Deku is back and has arrived hours ago.

She giggled when she sees one photo used in the article, "He's really bad at hiding from the press." Not even bothering to read the entire story since she already had an idea that all are the same information.

It's not like she hasn't seen Midoriya or talked to him, they do that a lot in their social media accounts. But she knows this time it's different, there's no flat, sometimes bunny filtered screen between them, and just the thought of seeing him is giving her a massive smile on her face.

 _Really, she didn't miss him that much._

Uraraka's doorbell rang and she swiftly turned. Almost dashing towards the door.

 _Okay, maybe she did miss him. A galaxy lot._

He's seeing Deku! In the flesh. After a long time.

"Deku!!—

Her arms wide to give him a big tight hug. However, she was met by two serious looking men. "Oh!"

A bit disappointment in her tone. She didn't stop though and in the end, hugged Iida instead.

"We're very sorry to disappoint you, Ochako." She gave Todoroki a quick glare as she opened the door wider.

"Uraraka! It's nice to see you again, I've bought pastries and something to watch!"

"Come in, come in! Gee, I thought you're already with Deku."

Todoroki placed the box of pastries on the table, "He'll be here in a while, just visited All Might first."

Her brows scrunched a bit, "Oh, you didn't go with him at the hospital?"

"No. I believe they would like to have some time together. Do you need help with that?"

"Shall I accompany you in setting up?"

Uraraka stood after gathering the plates from the lower cabinet, "Nope." Planting her finger pads on it and delivering it neatly to the table.

"We apologize for asking."

She snorted, "Stop it, you two."

"Thank you, Uraraka." Setting up the plates, he stopped to ask, "Is Tsuyu coming? I thought she's in Osaka now."

"Oh no, that's for Bakugou-kun." She paper lipped, "Or extra plate, whatever."

The two stopped, clearly surprised at her statement.

And she laughed when she notice the two was giving her questioning looks. "Well, he's near here and I thought it would be nice to invite him. Although, I'm pretty sure he won't come. So, be relieve. Yes, that's for you Shoto."

The man grumbled. "But we'll see if he'll come." "Definitely not." "I believe so too, Uraraka."

 **...**

Half an hour and Midoriya arrived, e getting a big hug from Uraraka. She was squeezing him so hard and he knew he was floating when he didn't feel his feet on the ground. Indeed, he was really back.

"I see, a floating hug!" Iida laughed, "Be careful on the ceiling."

Moments after, they were sitting, casually talking about the green-haired hero's adventure overseas.

Halfway through their pieces of pastries, Todoroki spoke,

"By the way, Izuku, How was All Might's condition?

Midoriya smiled, "He's doing fine, although there are still occasional attacks, but he's livelier now".

That's good to hear."

"Although we're the ones near, we haven't visited him in a while and I think seeing you makes him livelier." Uraraka commented, giving his arm a gentle squeeze.

Iida nodded in agreement, "Speaking of All Might, I believe we should proceed to watch this documentary of All Might along with other Top 10 Heroes of the Decade. I also got it with a limited edition merchandise. Here you go, Midoriya." Iida's hand pulled out a dark blue box from the paper bag containing the DVDs.

Midoriya stretched his hand with anticipation, "W-What's this, Iida?"

It was a limited edition All Might watch.

"Consider this a welcome back gift.."

The green haired hero cried his eyes out, "Iida-san, thank you so much!" Uraraka slightly snorted at the sight.

"We should set up now, I'm sure this factual film is quite long. This will give us more insight and encourage us to take more actions!" The former class representative even raised his fist and Uraraka gleefully followed.

Uraraka stood and grab her cute froppy purse, "I'll go buy more snacks, do you guys want anything?"

"I'll go with you." Todoroki stood.

"We'll be here in no time, take care of my home!"

"Roger that!/Yes!"

 **...**

Her smile didn't falter all throughout their way to the store. She was almost skipping as they paced down the stairs of the building where she's currently residing. Almost sprinted at the last steps of the stairs. Collecting herself, her eyes darted to white and red, and he too. Eyes meeting for a brief second and then she beamed at him. Following by a still moment as they continue their walk towards their destination.

It's been a long time since they personally last saw each other, all of them. Not just her and Todoroki. They've been busy, be it hero life or personal and the only interaction they had together was through their group chats and the occasional video calls that often halt due to hero emergencies.

She hummed different tunes that she heard. Mostly from the kids at the kindergarten she used to pass by during her day patrol. She continued to hum that particular raindrop song until she was stopped when she bumped into her friend's broad back.

Uraraka touched her forehead, "What's wrong?"

The automatic door was left hanging as they both stood at the front of the store She gave Todoroki a worried look, "Shoto?" Placing few fingers on his shoulder, she yelped when her pads lightly touches the heat emanating from his left side.

She could almost see smoke coming out, "Shoto!" He flinched, turn to her and realize what happened, "Sorry." He mumbled, his troubled eyes down on the floor and for the first time today, she felt heavy.

 _It's here again._ She knows, _but why now? Why here?_ She asked her thoughts hoping she would see an answer.

 _In. Out. In. Out._ _"Breathe. Focus."_ _She and Bakugou were in the middle of sparring that day when she stopped midway, unable to determine what's happening right after she saw him slightly bleeding._ _It was her fault._ _He bleeds because of you._ _Her sweat cold and her vision blurry, turning darker. She catches her breathe but it wasn't helping as her chest only got heavier._ _A hand touches her shoulder._ _"Breathe."_ _What?_ _"Uraraka, you have to fucking breathe."_ _Breathe, he says._ _"Control your breathing, in and out. Look at me, okay. Focus, Uraraka."_ _He's saying my name._ _In. Out. In. Out._

Uraraka's eyes were closed for a brief moment. She turned to Todoroki, relieved, when she notice he's getting fine.

Sighing to herself, she walked past through him and looked back. "Hey, it's okay. Let's go?"

After getting Todoroki's nod, she turned and head towards the shopping carts. Then slightly stopped when she felt warmth against her hand.

It was his left hand. Todoroki was holding her, "What's wrong?"

"We can't?"

Her pinky raised as she felt his hand squeezed, she scratched the side of her head. "No, no, It's fine."

She squeezed, "I just don't think, we should, uh, hold hands while we're out here. The press might make a silly news again.." she gave him an awkward laugh.

His hand loosened, "Oh, yes. I apologize."

She gave him a reassuring look, "I'll be beside you." Her eyes locked onto his, whilst his lips form into thin line, and Uraraka waits.

"This place, it was gone." He was bit trembling, and he looks at her.

His eyes tells and she read, _'Gone.'_

His gaze serious and she knew. Breathing deeply, she saw some eyes looking at them, "Look at me," she pushed her cheeks together, "I'm here. We both are."

 **...**

They got back, almost hand in hand. They remained silent. Letting it fade away as they focus on what they were watching.

Finishing with two documentaries, Midoriya and Iida was in the middle of a heated discussion of their commentaries. Todoroki noticed Uraraka constantly eyeing her phone.

She pouted.

"Stop that," and then he pinched her cheeks. "Ow, ow!"

"You already know he's not coming."

"I know." She grabbed her phone, "Let's just invite the others."

"That is a better idea."


End file.
